A Lesson Learned from an Unlikely Teacher
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission! - My characters are taught lessons by unexpected guests who can only stay a temporary time.


_**A Lesson Learned from an Unlikely Teacher**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**New multi-chapter story I'm starting! Though this one will be shorter then some others, probably only five chapters at best but at the moment I can only think of material for three. Anyway I'll jump right into it but I hope you enjoy!**_

_**All characters used with permission!**_

Characters Used: Nozomu Vam-Peir, Drako Vam-Peir, Darecry Vam-Peir, Orimaru Shinonome Akatsuki, Raidne Kalevi, Draco Shinonome, Kusari-Tekii.

* * *

Things were all about normal, Nozomu was annoyed, Kusari was defensive, Raidne was quiet, Drako was watching, Darecry was trying to stop the fights and Orimaru was hanging to the back. Most of the group was rather used to the fighting now, and even Raidne had learned to let them fight and if they off each other then it would be Orimaru and Darecry's problem.

In fact, the group was stuck in the desert at the moment, a desert somewhere in the same continent as Raidne's home. Kusari and Nozomu had been bickering for a few hours now and Darecry jumped right on in with them. It was semi-hot, but there were clouds in the sky which covered the sun most of the time so that helped.

This appeared to be just another normal day, and pretty much was, until about an hour from sunset when an unexpected visitor seemed to just appear out of nowhere. At first no one saw him but then after he got up out of the sand and dusted himself off, he was whispering to himself and the entire group, not a few yards away, heard and turned to face him.

A young, teenage boy, with vibrant red hair and blue eyes looked up at them. His attire was a little formal for being lost in the desert, or even for living in Africa. It looked more of European descent though the boy's structure itself looked oddly familiar. It wasn't the only thing though, his scent smelled rather close, particularly to two specific people in the group. At first the boy looked around at the group a little on edge that his presence was disturbing them, then he looked at Nozomu and his face changed from discomfort to fear as he slowly stepped back away from the group.

"N-N-N-Nozomu," the boy stuttered.

"How do you know me?" Nozomu watched him slightly irritated.

"Y-You're my…" The boy looked around at the other members of the group. "Oh my God… oh my God…" He whispered as he started to shake still stepping back.

"Are you alright?" Raidne asked, looking at the teenager concerned about his mental condition.

"N-No I'm not okay," the boy shook his head.

"Just… calm down, it's alright," Raidne assured him. "Who are you?"

"You won't believe me," he shook his head again before returning his gaze to Raidne.

"I promise… I'll believe you," Raidne said.

"Why do you smell like me?" Kusari asked. "I've never seen you before in my life…"

The boy slightly whined in response.

"If you don't stop walking I swear—" Nozomu was interrupted by the stranger.

"Draco," the boy said in a very scared voice.

Drako tilted his head to the side watching the young boy.

"My name is Draco."

"Why are you so scared of Nozomu, Draco?" Raidne calmly asked.

"N-Nozomu's gonna kill me," Draco replied wondering why Raidne didn't seem to know that.

Nozomu and Darecry literally raised their eyebrows at that statement in sync.

"Draco what?" Drako asked curiously.

Draco looked at Drako a moment almost like he was afraid to give the answer.

"We won't let Nozomu kill you," Orimaru commented.

Draco looked at Orimaru a second then back at Nozomu, "S-Shinonome, Draco Shinonome…"

Kusari's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Orimaru looked rather shocked himself.

"How's that possible?" Orimaru quietly asked.

"I-I don't know I ended up here I mean Raidne looks like she's not even twenty and, and, and—"

"What does that mean?" Raidne asked now confused herself.

"W-Well the Raidne I know is like uhh th-thirty and has shorter hair and mom has a scar on her neck well just below it from when Nozomu killed her and but well she lived because—yeah but the whole point is I don't think I'm from here like this time period but I mean—"

"Shut up!" Nozomu shouted.

"Y-Yes, sure, whatever you want, don't kill me," Draco said lifting his hands above his head surrendering.

"… Mom…. Who?" Kusari asked.

Draco slowly lowered his arms looking at Kusari. "You? … You are Kusari… right? I mean you look like her and we have the same eye color…"

Kusari stopped breathing a moment then coughed a couple times once she regained her breath. She covered her mouth with one hand staring at Draco like he was a lunatic.

"Well, you're not my mom yet… apparently," Draco stepped back against throwing a glance at Orimaru who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"That's why you know me," Nozomu said making it sound like a definite statement.

Draco looked again at Nozomu worried she was going to charge at him. He seemed to watch her the closest. Once Nozomu even moved slightly and made Draco jump nearly out of his skin. Seemed his fear ran pretty deep.

"You said I killed her," Nozomu mentioned, stepping toward Draco now realizing just how scared of her he was.

"Y-Yeah…" Draco confirmed. "But thankfully she lived… uhh she died for just a few seconds…" Draco continued walking back completely terrified of Nozomu.

"Is that all you know?" Nozomu questioned.

"N-No I was sorta kinda there," Draco admitted.

Nozomu narrowed her eyes at him.

"You uhh have always attempted to kill me since…" Draco swallowed hard. "If-If there's something you want to know I'll tell you, whatever you want to know I'll tell you…"

"How old are you?" Nozomu surprisingly asked.

Draco's eyes widened a moment from shock more then fear, then returned to normal as he slowly answered. "I… I'm sixteen…"

"And you said the Raidne you knew was thirty?" Darecry thought out loud.

"That would mean thirteen years from now…" Raidne softly whispered watching Orimaru and Kusari. "And they named you Draco…" Raidne commented slightly louder.

Drako looked at Raidne for a moment then at Orimaru. Darecry had also affixed his gaze to Orimaru, but soon everyone's eyes were back on Draco and Nozomu when Draco nearly yelped because Nozomu smirked.

"What if I don't believe you? What if you're just making this all up as you go?" Nozomu tilted her head to the side.

"Mom actually gets into more fights with Darecry… now… then you… or… then…" Draco slowly spoke, the pauses between words lengthening as he tried to figure out what Nozomu wanted.

"Forced… second level demon release," Draco said trying to think of proof. "You taught my mother… years before she met my dad… I have a half sister and two half brothers on my dad's side," Draco paused. "Amori is my sister and my brothers are Kumori and Katon, but it's almost like I have five siblings cause there's like older versions of Amori and Kumori who randomly show up…"

"Oh my God!" Kusari said almost hyperventilating.

Nozomu threw a glance back at her, and with one look Nozomu confirmed that Draco's statement was true.

"D-Do you believe me… now?" Draco questioned.

Nozomu looked back at him a moment then ran at him making Draco take off running in the opposite direction.

"You guys are gonna get lost out here!" Raidne yelled knowing this place better then the rest of them. After getting no slowing of pace from either of them she took off after them followed by the rest of the group.

Draco out ran Nozomu for about ten minutes then started slowing down and eventually Nozomu caught up to him and really easily got him pinned down against the warm sand. Draco immediately covered his face with his arm held tightly side by side with his eyes shut beneath them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Draco exclaimed as everyone else caught up to the two on the ground. "You haven't heard the good part yet!"

Nozomu stopped her arm which was held up beside his head.

"You killed your father… that's what you want to know right…?" Draco said. "I mean you, you beat the living crap out of him… I was little and with mom when we watched you… and dad killed Natsu…"

Nozomu slowly lowered her hand and got up off Draco. Draco hesitated a moment then slowly lowered his arms down and sat up, scooting back away from Nozomu.

"Are… are you content with that or do you want the whole… truth…?" Draco asked quietly, not wanting to piss her off but compelled by outstanding morals not to hide anything.

"What?" Nozomu asked in a mean tone.

"Well… you didn't kill him… alone, you did most of it… but you had a little help…" Draco winced and leaned back. "Don't kill me…"

Nozomu narrowed her eyes at the boy cowering in front of her. "Who helped?"

"Uh-uhh…" Draco opened eyes and looked down a moment before glancing at Darecry then back at Nozomu. "D-Darecry…"

Nozomu just then realized that Draco said Darecry's name like she did, not like Kusari did.

"Why do you say his name that way?" Nozomu asked tone more curious then annoyed an unusual trait.

Draco glanced down at his lap a moment fiddling with the end of his shirt, wondering how to answer that.

"I don't… know… I spend just as much time with you… as well… except at night when I sleep but the rest of the time I'm either with you and Darecry or Raidne and Drako… and usually it's you and Darecry because mom… yeah…" Draco paused. "Well you yell… a lot… but you never call anyone by name but Darecry… everyone else has some wretched nickname… and you yell Darecry's name more then anyone else's… usually to get him away from mom who he fights with constantly… much I presume… like you do now… like I said he fights with her more then you do, you usually… watch… and if you ever fight with anyone it's dad… very rarely do you physically fight with mom…"

"You mean…" Kusari started to say, kneeling down beside Draco.

Nozomu looked at Kusari in the corner of her eyes a moment then walked away from the group and stared off into the sand-filled distance.

"You're not… a hallucination are you?" Kusari asked.

Draco looked at her then shook his head, "No I'm not… I don't know why I'm here…"

"Are you part demon?" Kusari questioned him.

"Yeah like a quarter or something but I have no like… big dog form… like you or Nozomu… I don't even have a full demon release," Draco paused. "I have this like… it's hard to explain, I'm not defenseless… if that's what you want to know."

"Why are you so scared of Nozomu?" Kusari looked at Nozomu a moment then back at Draco.

"He killed you? He killed his father… he kills like everyone… and from where I'm from is pretty much like King of two worlds... well a world and a country…"

Kusari blinked a couple times before sitting down. She bit her lip a moment contemplating what to say next.

"A world…" Darecry whispered before wandering over to Nozomu's side.

"There's a rumor that he's actually nice to Darecry," Draco mentioned after watching Darecry leave the group. "It has no proof…" Draco paused then looked at Kusari. "Every once in a while I get a whiff of something unusual… anytime I try to bring it up back with the older… you… uhh you avoid the question…"

"Ask me…" Kusari slight nodded.

"Sometimes, well especially when he's human," Draco leaned closer to Kusari and whispered. "Why does Nozomu smell like a female?"

Kusari slightly laughed, "I avoid… that question?"

Draco nodded, "So does dad, Drako… Raidne… Darecry… Taliesin… Ny—"

"How many people do you know?" Kusari asked.

"Well I don't really know that many but I've met a lot on brief encounters, Taliesin and Nyx are Darecry's friends and Sairen is Raidne's… and—"

"It's alright I get it," Kusari stopped him.

"So… you still avoid my question? I'm afraid to ask Nozomu…" Draco said looking back down at his lap.

"I'd be too," Orimaru admitted.

Draco looked up at Orimaru a moment before Raidne spoke.

"Humans are more susceptible to be influenced by the smells around them, it could just be that when Nozomu's human the scent blends with the scents around him therefore that would seem to make it harder to discern… I mean I wouldn't know because I'm human actually… but it just seems like it would, so it could actually be the scents around Nozomu, if he's around your mother or me or… other such people or things that have the scent of such people, it could be misconception…"

Drako, Orimaru, and Kusari looked at Raidne shocked she actually came up with an excuse. Kusari knew it to be false and slightly lame which heightened her surprise when Draco replied.

"I guess that's true… thanks Raidne, I don't get why you avoid the question later in life…" Draco stated before standing up.

"… People… change… I guess," Raidne glanced at Nozomu and Darecry, her heart racing a little too fast.

Draco smiled; something he hadn't done since he'd arrived. He smile looked very much like his father's which made Kusari reach out and touch the side of his head. Raidne walked over to Darecry and Nozomu, catching the tail end of some conversation about a kingdom. They both looked at her. Raidne was looking off into the distance.

"That looks…" Raidne softly said to herself.

"What?" Darecry asked before returning gaze to the distance.

"That's a sand storm…" Raidne's voice was almost worried. She looked around and in the distance, quite a way, almost horizontal to where she was standing was what looked like village ruins. Raidne whispered something in an African language before telling Nozomu and Darecry that everyone needed to get over there before the storm did.

After telling the rest of the group they all took off toward the ruins, making it with a bit of time to spare. Nozomu and Darecry where hidden alone with each other where they finished the conversation Raidne had interrupted. The rest of the group was hidden fairly close together; Orimaru and Draco were in the same spot.

Things were quiet at first as most watched the approaching storm, then Draco softly spoke to his father.

"I'm sorry…"

Orimaru looked at Draco, "what?"

"You and mom are always telling me I shouldn't be so scared and that I'm making myself look weaker then I am," Draco quietly said. "I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectation… I couldn't say it to the people I spend everyday with… So I should say it now before I loose my chance."

Orimaru looked at him a moment then put his arm around Draco. Draco's eyes widened from the shock of his father's embrace.

"You don't have to be sorry," Orimaru told him.

"… I love you dad," Draco said softly.

Orimaru's eyes widened a moment, "I… I love you too…"

Not a few seconds later the storm blew through covering everyone in sand and blowing an array of other things from the ruins onto or into them. Once the storm had passed the group they found their way back to their feet and out of the sand.

"He's gone…" Orimaru said after looking around for Draco, the only one not to show back up.

"So is his scent," Kusari added, almost sadly.

"Oh who cares? Which way is out of this bloody desert?" Nozomu asked, looking at Raidne.

"I care, for your information," Kusari defended Draco.

"Good for you why don't you go pick up a medal maybe they can sow it to your mouth so you shut up!" Nozomu returned her gaze to Kusari.

"What are you? Jealous?" Kusari scoffed.

"What reason would I have to be jealous? You're child is a perfectly good example why not to have kids," Nozomu commented.

"You were a kid once, were you not?" Kusari tilted her head to the side provocatively. "And what's this about me fighting with your toy? You think you ran out of spark or he just decided to fight for you?"

"If I remember right, that red-haired loser said I killed you," Nozomu sneered.

"Apparently you didn't do a very good job cause he said I lived," Kusari remarked.

"I can change that," Nozomu replied.

"Town isn't that much further," Raidne said, interrupting them. "Probably no more then an hour…"

Kusari scoffed and rolled her eyes as Nozomu slightly growled under her breath.

"If you'd rather fight I don't mind but I'm going back to town… but maybe you guys will be fine cause you're better then I am and probably don't need a desert guide so have fun…" Raidne said before stepping over some rocks and walking out of the ruins.

"Heh, I'm getting out of the heat," Kusari commented before following Drako who had kept by Raidne's side. Orimaru glanced around again before following.

"What about you…?" Darecry softly asked.

"The desert doesn't bother me and I would imagine it definitely doesn't you," Nozomu answered turning and walking back out into the endless sands.

"Maybe… we could just go back to town… though…" Darecry added his opinion. "I mean… well… Nevermind…"

Nozomu stopped and looked back at him a moment, "If what that thing said was true then something had to happen…"

Darecry looked at her, "What do you think happened?"

"I… don't know," Nozomu admitted before walking back over to him.

Darecry glanced down at the desert floor.

"Once we get back to town I'm leaving Africa," Nozomu stated as a fact and followed the rest of the group who were still in sight. "And I'm not coming back."

Darecry lifted his head and watched her a moment then caught up with her so he was walking beside her. "I can oblige to that."


End file.
